


For Art

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Achilles and Patroclus - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Multiple, Present Tense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, clary is a matchmaker, instafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: What if Jace agreed to model for Clary (platonically) - and Alec happened to walk by...





	For Art

**Author's Note:**

> **takaraphoenix asked:** Rewatching season 3 with my mom and episode 2 when Clary goes all horny on Jace's ass wanting him to model naked - say Jace does it, PLATONICALLY. Because Jace is very confident in his body and doesn't mind and knows it's only for artistic purposes. And just... Alec. Walking through the Institute, past Clary's room to see a naked Jace sprawled out and displayed. You think Alec would suddenly pick up sketching too? ;DDD
> 
>  **kimmycup:**  
>  Better. Alec literally tripping and ending up falling on his ass in the middle of the corridor, kicking the door open wider with his fall, him and Jace blushing as Clary eyes them both, realization dawning…  
> “Alec! Just the person I was looking for. We need a second model!”
> 
>  
> 
> ([Source](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/175476488186/rewatching-season-3-with-my-mom-and-episode-2-when))

Alec is going to scoff and walk away, really, he is - but instead he finds himself gesturing vaguely towards Jace’s naked body, still temptingly on display. “Would I have to be…” 

Hardly believing his ears, Jace surreptitiously pulls the corner of a blanket over his lap. Alec doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed, and Clary has to bite her lip to keep from giggling. 

“I was going for a Greek theme - Jace here is Achilles. And you’d be perfect for Patroclus. So yes, nude would be good.” Seeing that Alec is about to bolt, she relents, “But we can position you with your back towards me. Oh, that would be perfect, actually!”

Although this started as a way to tease Alec and maybe give him and Jace the push they so very obviously need, Clary can suddenly picture the image in her head and finds herself hoping Alec will agree. What a striking picture they would make, Alec’s pale skin and dark hair against Jace’s gold…

She’s so distracted, she almost misses Alec’s low voice, but he’s not talking to her anyway. “What… what do you think?”

“Umm… sure, yeah. It’s for art, after all.” Jace is trying very hard to sound smooth, but he’s blushing just as hotly as Alec is as he adds more quietly, “I’ve always liked that story. Achilles and Patroclus, I mean.”

“So have I.” Clary might just as well have been invisible, they’re so focused on each other. There’s a smile playing on Alec’s lips that makes her fingers twitch with the desire to put it on paper, and then Alec is taking off his clothes, his movements economical, business-like. His eyes remain locked on Jace, however, who’s staring back with a look that’s a mix of disbelief, hope and more than a little desire. Alec only turns away when he’s completely naked, feeling as if he’s just jumped off a cliff and can’t see the bottom, but his voice is dry when he asks a wide-eyed Clary, “So. How do you want us?”

It ends up being one of Clary’s best paintings.

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened - typed directly into Tumblr before I even knew it... :)


End file.
